guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rust
heh.. with all the signets coming out in nightfall.. I think we'll be seeing this alooooooooooooooot more (Not a fifty five 15:53, 29 September 2006 (CDT)) nope :-P ----Lancek 21:42, 24 November 2006 (CST You can't really say it's a bad skill, it does what it's supposed to do quite well... It's just that what it does isn't all that useful most of the time. 132.203.83.38 10:01, 28 January 2007 (CST) Should we note that it's the only spell increasing casting time by more than 150%? hehehe...bye bye healing signet. Goes extremely well with Gust as it lasts a long time for 5 mana, and better water hex recharge than any other. Seika Gensou 11:12, 2 March 2007 (CST) Heh, imagine if you casted this right before a paragon casted signet of return. 15 second cast. XD Thoughtful 08:22, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Good against bonders. The Hobo 20:33, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :Most Monks, actualy. I think this is a very underrated hex. Zulu Inuoe 06:54, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Or, just water snare them, and let the warrior bash them to death. 220.101.180.170 06:56, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::Rust has always been underrated, just like when Ignorance started showing up in every Mesmer's PvP build. (T/ ) 06:58, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::/Agree. Definetly underrated. 6 seconds to activate a Healing Signet is 6 seconds of owning the user, and who doesn't want that? [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] :::::Aren't you forgetting about Resurrection Signet in PvP? =) J Striker 04:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Eh, I don't have enough friends for good PvP, and I don't bother with Sig in RA, but for those who do use it, indeed this is evil. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] :::::::No Res Sig in RA is quite phail, imo. <_< J Striker 06:22, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::"6 seconds to activate a Healing Signet is 6 seconds of owning the user" I think anyone with quarter of a brain will cancel healsig if they start casting it with this on them, rather than stand there taking 2x dmg for 6 seconds ;/--Cobalt | Talk 16:36, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yu would think so, but I have yet to find a person smart enough to cancel a Rusted Heal Sig, or any sig for that matter. I've caused the death of multiple bonders because they refuse to cancel Blessed Signet and get beaten to death before it finishes. I've even had the joy of beating on a Rusted War using Heal Sig whilst Frenzy induced. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] ::::::::::That is presumably because you are playing in RA, AB or CM rather than GvG, HA or TA. Also could you please sign with the sign button or 4 tildes rather than 3 so it shows the time/date--Cobalt | Talk 14:19, 9 April 2008 (UTC) June 12th Anomaly note posted, although I was able to tell Izzy about it soon after the update and he ensured the skill is working as designed. With any luck the description will be fixed soon. (Talk • ) 22:33, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, ANet is too busy finding dicks to suck to make consise descriptions any good. 00:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::It doesn't say "Deals 10-58 cold damage to target foe", so it isn't really an anomaly; just a bad description. -Mike 00:32, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::Read the concise description. —Dr Ishmael 00:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::oshit. Hopefully they'll keep the AoE damage, and change the descriptions, though. -Mike 01:19, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Like I said; Izzy said it was designed to do AoE damage. However, St. Michael, anything that doesn't specifically state that it does AoE damage is assumed to be single target. Thusly, both descriptions are wrong. (Talk • ) 01:31, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Update Description hase been updated but not the Energy Cost. Big Bow Aww... they nerfed the duration... I liked the old one better... EDIT: After playing with it a bit, I take back what I said. I still want the duration reset, but at least this version can be maintained. the recharge on this is now 8 seconds. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 19:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :The recharge change wasn't mentioned in the update notes, but I have confirmed it. —Dr Ishmael 20:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Meh, I liked the old one better, now solo running Sskai will be a bitch because of the high energy cost rust will bring (with water rank 6, it lasted about 20 seconds, with 15 seconds recharge at 5 energy cost, way better) EDIT: Ok, the nerf doesn't kill my run, but the added cold damage doesn't really help, seriously. Icemasta 21:12, 13 June 2008 (UTC) you guys think a 1 second cast time is a little short for this skill? in pve when fighting all those ice creatures it is a pain in the rear to deal with all those cold spells. i used to always save an interrupt on my ranger for it since it was always soo easy to hit it.J1j2j3 02:25, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Is a one-second cast really all that hard to hit as a ranger? I usually play a mesmer and 1 second casts are extremely easy, I think. — Powersurge360Violencia 02:28, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :: Ranger interrupts have 1/2 second cast time, and the arrows have a flight time. So you'd have to interrupt it by getting lucky, or have fast reflexes. 19:28, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, they have ¼ cast time. Baed ANet descriptions are baed. 1sec casts are easy hits, still. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:30, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Good rangers can interrupt 3/4 cast skills. That's like, the difference between a good and a bad Magebane in TA. :p Anyway, they just added the cold damage to make it a less niche skill. Just so people can take it and go like, "Ah, we brought it to counter signets, but they didn't bring any. Oh well, at least we can still deal damage with it." Just so more people would take it. - 09:25, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::The cast reduction got cut from 3x to 2x, too. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:26, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Heh, it'll still work well with Icy Prism to interrupt Resurrection Signets. -Mike 12:59, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Happy Water Elementalist The new updated version Rust make pure Water Elementalist happy! :) At Water Magic 16, Rust deal 74 AoE cold dmg, combine with Icy Prism, Water Trident, Glowing Ice. I can spike constant water dmg every 1-2 second on average casters/assassin with fine energy manage, and in RA, a good way to shut-down all the signets and rez-signet users! Well done Anet :)! Nikaido25 20:49, 19 June 2008 (UTC)Nikaido025 Correct me if I'm wrong (if you've tested it) But it seems to state it only deals 74 damage to one target, not several. :5e Rust was much better for secondary /E, especially martial classes. 04:04, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::You aren't wrong, it says it only deals damage to 1 foe. However, what it does do it deal AoE damage. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:08, 28 June 2008 (UTC)